Copycat
Mobs Treasure Your armoury crate will load out of the following groupings: |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Notes *Osschaart has around 18,000-20,000 HP. *Osschaart uses Ahriman special attacks, Draw In, and Charm on party members about every 30 seconds. *Osschaart uses Tier III-aga spells, these vary, watch for which one he is casting, and have someone throw up a bar-spell. *Osschaart always charms the person that traded the Clotho Orb first. *When it uses Charm on a new character, the old one is no longer charmed. *When it uses Charm on a Job with a Pet, the character will lose its pet and timers will not be reset. *Charm allows Osschaart to gain the Two-Hour Ability, Spells, and Job Traits of the charmed job, DISREGARDING TIMERS. Job Traits stolen are effective on Osschaart and the charmed even after multiple charms. (eg. PLD in party, and Thief was charmed and had no resist sleep trait nor gear with that trait; The Thief processed a "Resist!"(indicating Resist Sleep trait) for Sleep II from a fully merited RDM.) *Can Charm out of order if the Charm is stunned. It will charm the next one in order twice. *It can summon Osschaart's Bat, Osschaart's Wyvern, Osschaart's Avatar, and Osschaart's Automaton. (Note: Osschaart only summons the pets if Osschaart copies a Job with a pet.) *Eyes On Me is capable of doing 800+ regularly. This ability is dark-based and CHR-modded. Absorb-CHR can lower the damage a bit, but it can still get dangerous if Osschaart steals Meikyo Shisui and uses it three times in a row. *Osschaart is susceptible to Sleep, Lullaby and Repose. Will build resistance to Lullaby, shortening sleep time considerably. *Osschaart is only susceptible to Silence through Elemental Seal. *It almost always uses charm immediately after Draw In. *It always charms party members in the same order. This order is based on the ORIGINAL PARTY LEADER'S roster, not mattering if you have switched party leader before moving into the burning circle, moving down and starting from the person who traded the orb. In other words, the list is who was invited to the party at what order. *Effective methods of dealing with charmed members include sleeping the charmed member, then waking them once charm wears, or having the member to be charmed next unequip their weapon so that they will not be able to deal damage. *Osschaart can use two hour ability. Had a 75 NIN/WAR charmed, and within seconds Osschaart did Mijin Gakure and did 901 dmg to all members. :*Would like confirmation on Mijin Gakure ... After Osschaart uses it, does he die, or just cause the damage and keep going? If he died, this could be an effective way to beat him. ::*Monsters that use Mijin Gakure do not fall in battle and will continue to fight until defeated normally. Sometimes they will lose 1/2 their remaining HP using Mijin Gakure, but this is not always the case. Strategy * Strategies Historical Background Osschaart is a figure from Flemish folklore bearing an uncanny resemblance to Kludde and Lange Wapper. He jumps on the backs of passers-by, mostly drunkards, hindering their movement. He can take the shape of any animal he wishes, although his original form is said to be of a bull with a man's head and chains in his hands. His presence could be detected by the sound of rattling chains. There is another version of the Osschaart figure, in which he acts as a water spirit, much like the nix. He would jump on the boats or backs of fishermen if they failed to toss their first catch back in the water. category:BCNM fr:Plagiaire